tibiafandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Temahk
→ action=edit&section=new}} Voeg nieuw commentaar toe ← → action=edit&section=new&preload=User:Temahk/Preload_Vandal}} Geef vandalisme aan ← __TOC__ Archief Overleg Pagina's Archief 2008 •Juli ---- Spoiler block Hoe kan het dat je op de pagina Coat zonder de Sjabloon:Spoiler block wel hetzelfde resultaat ziet? Heb je met die andere templates (pre en for en for/aux) hetzelfde bereikt? Ik dacht namelijk dat je naar de wikia leiding een vraag had gestuurd of ze dat konden doen. ^^ Bennie * Praten ^^ 29 jul 2008 08:15 (UTC) ---- Kijk eens op onder het kopje Parser extension tags. staat er nu tussen. Ik had inderdaad de wikistaff gevraagd om deze te installeren, en 20min geleden heb ik een email ontvangen dat ze dag inderdaad gedaan hebben. Ik had wellicht moeten vragen om de tekst erbij te vertalen.. Ik dacht aan het volgende: :Click Here to Show/Hide Spoiler Information = Klik hier om spoiler informatie te zien/verbergen :Spoiler warning: Quest and/or game spoiling details follow. = Spoiler waarschuwing: Quest/Spel spoiling details volgen. :Spoiler ends here. = Einde spoiler. Als je suggesties of betere vertalingen hebt, laat het me weten. --Temahk - Overleg/Talk 29 jul 2008 08:26 (UTC) ---- Wow, vet cool. Hebben ze hem helemaal voor je geïnstaleerd? De vertaling is opzich goed, alleen ik vraag me af of de meeste nederlandse noobjes wel weten wat een spoiler is, als je het woord to spoil vertaalt krijg je iets van verpesten. Dat is niet wat wij bedoelen. We kunnen wel deze vertalingen doen, maar dan wel op die ene pagina met uitleg van moeilijke engelse tibia termen uitleggen wat spoiler betekent, ok? Ik maak wel een beginnetje. ^^ Bennie * Praten ^^ 29 jul 2008 09:00 (UTC) ---- test Is nog niet in het nederlands, kreeg de volgende email terug: : Thank you for helping us translate that extension. I'm sorry we didn't have those before. I've filed a ticket to have them added to the extension string library. Please let me know if you have any other questions. '' Nog even geduld dus :) --Temahk - Overleg/Talk 31 jul 2008 10:38 (UTC) ---- Ok, daarwachten we dus nog ff op. Wat we ook kunnen doen, een idee dat iemand ooit tegen whitelaces had geopperd. Als je bijv. op een npc pagina zet dat hij een rope voor 20 gp verkoopt, dat op de rope pagina automatisch komt te staan dat die npc hem voor 20 gp verkoopt. Dat is dezelfde info die op 2 pagina's moet staan. Ik weeet niet of dit technisch gezien mogelijk is en het zoeken naar de manier wel opweegt tegen de tijd die ering gaaat zitten dit met de hand te doen, maar het is wel een automatisering die veel tijd bespaart. P.S ik vind het leuker om de npc pagina's te vertalen dan om de quest pagina's te vertalen, dat ga ik dus eerst doen denk ik. vind je dat goed? ^^ Bennie * Praten ^^ 31 jul 2008 11:35 (UTC) ---- Ik weet dat het technisch gezien mogelijk is, maar ik weet zelf niet hoe het moet. Ik heb wel een idee, maar dan zou het nog 1-2 dagen duren voordat het automatisch aangepast wordt (met behulp van een robot). Ik zal er in de toekomst aan denken, maar het is niet echt een prioriteit nu vind ik. Over de NPC pagina's: Eigenlijk wilde ik op de NPC pagina's eenzelfde soort systeem toepassen zoals op de item pagina's, dat de sell/buy list er hetzelfde uit ziet. Je mag er van mij aan beginnen, maar ik denk dat ik in de toekomst de sell/buy list aanpas. '--edit--''' Wanneer je de NPCs toevoegt, let dan op de nieuwe parameter "city". Deze is nodig voor de sellto/buyfrom template op item pages.. --Temahk - Overleg/Talk 31 jul 2008 11:48 (UTC) ---- Ok, ik wacht wel even tot je dat sell/buy dind ook bij de npcs hebt gedaan. Maar over de city parameter. Veel npcs zitten niet echt in een city. Ik zal proberen een kaartje van tibia te maken, met een soort kleur layer voor elke stad. Dus met een kleur angeven welk gebied bij welkde stad hoort. Ik neem aan dat je alleen de 10 hoofdsteden wilt gebruiken en niet bijvoorbeeld, fibula als stad zien? ^^ Bennie * Praten ^^ 1 aug 2008 09:05 (UTC) ---- Het hoeft niet perse een echte stad te zijn, maar het moet wel een pagina zijn die bestaat, omdat via deze parameter de toevoeging (Thais) of zo gemaakt wordt. En Fibula is meer een dorp. Deze mag natuurlijk ook in de city parameter staan.. Het gaat me erom dat het geen uitgebreide beschrijving is, zoals bij location wel kan. Wil je eens kijken naar sandbox en sandbox2? Sandbox bevat de creature template die ik gebruiken wil (andere kleuren wel, deze is best lelijk <_<), en Sandbox2 bevat een voorbeeld van de template in gebruik. Ten eerste moet de template zelf andere kleuren krijgen denk ik. Ten tweede moeten we een keuze maken voor immuum/sterk/zwak. Zoals je ziet, worden de elementen nu in kleur weergegeven, maar niet gelinkt. Het is OF linken (geen kleur), OF in kleur. Wat denk je ervan? En wat denk je van de template in het algemeen? Bevalt de layout? Is het overzichtelijk? Wat zou je veranderen? Zou je deze template helemaal niet willen gebruiken? '--edit--' Ik heb gisteravond gekeken of het mogelijk is om wanneer er op een NPC pagina een item toegevoegd wordt, deze NPC toe te voegen op de item pagina zelf. Het is wel mogelijk, en ik weet dat ik dit zelf maken kan, maar het zal aardig wat tijd kosten. Ik weet niet zeker of ik deze tijd erin wil steken, niet op dit moment in ieder geval. --Temahk - Overleg/Talk 1 aug 2008 09:37 (UTC) ---- Ok, wil je een eerlijk of een aardig antwoord? :) Nee maar, ehm. Toen ik op je sandbox keek snapte ik er eerst niks van. Toen ik op sandbox2 keek snapte ik het al wat beter. Ik ben denk ik te veel vastgeroest in de oude tibiawiki gewoontes. Op dit moment zou ik de tempalte eigenlijk helmaal niet willen gebruiken, volgens mij heb je hem ook van een andere wiki, spaans ofzo, toch? Over die npc robot hoef je je echt geen zorgen te maken, dat kan altijd later nog. Ik denk nog ff over de monster template na, maar mijn grootste bezwaar is eignelijk dat het 2 vakken zijn, en niet 1. En dat het daardoor lijkt alsof het 2 apparte dingen zijn. Ook de kleuren zijn niet lekker, een wiki hoort duidelijk en overzichtelijk te zijn, informatief. Er is niks mis met een zwart/witte template (vind ik dan). edit: http://pl.tibia.wikia.com/wiki/Bear dit bedoel ik met zo'n template. ^^ Bennie * Praten ^^ 1 aug 2008 22:43 (UTC) ---- Where'd you get the script for the spoiler? I lost the link to it and wanna take a look through it. -- Sixorish 7 aug 2008 01:14 (UTC) ---- w:Forum:Spoiler template proposition, or w:c:tibia:Template:Spoiler_block to be more exact. --Temahk - Overleg/Talk 7 aug 2008 07:01 (UTC) ---- Infobox NPC De Infobox NPC is aangepast met betrekking tot buy/sell. Ik heb Benjamin aangepast, en Sam gemaakt. Korte uitleg over hoe het werkt: ---- Tekst Resultaat Commentaar /Tekst: Tekst: Een soort kop dus /Item, 14 Item 14 gp Zo voeg je items toe /Item, 14, voorwerp Item (nl: voorwerp) 14 gp Een toegevoegd item met vertaling Je kunt alles achter elkaar plaatsen, maar het is overzichtelijker wanneer je alles onder elkaar plaatst, zoals ik bij Sam gedaan heb. Kun je hiermee leven? --Temahk - Overleg/Talk 1 aug 2008 10:26 (UTC) ---- Jahoor, heel overzichtelijk. Echt prima. Doen we bij alle vertaalbare items vertaling? Ik begin denk ik morgen een paar steden te doen, maar dan zonder vertaling. Dat kan altijd later nog. ^^ Bennie * Praten ^^ 1 aug 2008 22:38 (UTC) ---- Bedenk me net dat ik de vertaling van de Item template af kan halen, hoeven we dat niet toe te voegen op de NPC pagina. Scheelt weer heel wat werk, nietwaar? Voeg ik later vannacht nog wel toe. '--edit--' De vertaling wordt nu geladen van de pagina van het voorwerp, mits deze pagina bestaat. --Temahk - Overleg/Talk 1 aug 2008 23:14 (UTC) ---- Jij bent echt slim :P Dit bespaart ons uren werk. Maar hoe het werkt? Het enige wat in de template staat is }. Hoe weet hij dan at hij op de pagina van het item moet zoeken naar de nederlandse vertaling? Nou, ik den kdat nu alles klaar is om de npc pagina te maken. ^^ Bennie * Praten ^^ 2 aug 2008 08:26 (UTC) ---- geeft als resultaat . Wanneer je naar de source van chain armor kijkt, zie je het volgende: : }| Dit betekent dat wanneer je een parameter opgeeft zonder naam (bijv |Vertaling), niet Infobox Item maar Infobox Item/Vertaling geladen wordt, met alle parameters die op de pagina Chain Armor staan vermeld. De pagina Infobox Item/Vertaling doet vervolgens alleen } weergeven. Ik hoop dat je dit snapt, kan het verder niet beter uitleggen. Het voornaamste is dat het werkt :p --Temahk - Overleg/Talk 2 aug 2008 10:20 (UTC) ---- Ik denk dat ik het een beetje snap :) Ff heel praktisch, dus in de infobox van items moet die regel staan? (dat van includedonly en 1). ^^ Bennie * Praten ^^ 2 aug 2008 10:47 (UTC) ---- Elke pagina van een item moet beginnen met }|. --Temahk - Overleg/Talk 2 aug 2008 11:28 (UTC) ---- Ok, nu je rope gefixed hebt snap ik waar je de city paramter voor nodig hhad. Achet bashira staat ab'dendriel tusesn haakjes, de city paramter word hier gebruikt :) Echt cool wordt het. ^^ Bennie * Praten ^^ 2 aug 2008 12:09 (UTC) ---- Hehe :). Betreffende duizendtallen: In Nederland wordt ofwel een spatie, ofwel een punt gebruikt. Het beste is een punt. Zie standaarden. --Temahk - Overleg/Talk 2 aug 2008 12:13 (UTC) Termen Ik heb moeite om sommige dingen te vertalen :S Zoals fletcher, ja pijlenmaker maar dat klinkt dom. Of distance weapons, afstandswapens? Ik weet wel dat deze site al een tijdje bestaat: tiba nl. Vroeger hadden ze wat meer content, nu hebben ze hun design veranderd en zijn alle pagina's blijkbaar weg(?) Ik doe maar gewoon wat.. ^^ Bennie * Praten ^^ 2 aug 2008 14:43 (UTC) ---- Cool, die site kende ik nog niet.. Maar, eerlijk gezegd zou ik al die termen gewoon in het engels laten, en op de pagina van die term een nederlandse vertaling en/of uitleg geven. Op die manier liggen we niet te kloten met het vinden van 1 woord om iets te omschrijven, snap je? --Temahk - Overleg/Talk 2 aug 2008 15:05 (UTC) ---- Ze hebben de spoiler extensie vertaald. Maar die noobs hebben het vor het hele ding gedaan, dus ook bij de engelse tibiawiki. Aangezien jij al contact met ze hebt gehad zou je ff kunnen messagen wat er fout is gegaan. ^^ Bennie * Praten ^^ 5 aug 2008 15:41 (UTC) ---- Ik denk dat het afhankelijk is van je taalinstellingen, het blijft namelijk in het engels bij mij, in 3 verschillende browsers. --Temahk - Overleg/Talk 5 aug 2008 16:40 (UTC) ---- Ok, het ligt dus aan mijn preferences. Ik heb de tip aangemaakt die ervoor gaat zorgen dat het hier straks volstroomt :) Misschien zou je er even naarwillen kijken, de infofmatie zou eventueel ook ik een tabelletje gezet kunnen worden (ik wil dat graag, maar ben bang dat dat lelijk wordt als het op de main page staat). Verder wil ik naar alle wiki's kunnen linken, maar ik weet niet goed hoe die interwiki links werken. Die van Catala heb ik nu wel gelinkt, maar naar de verkeerde. Hij is naamerlijk naar ca.wikia.com ipv ca.tibia.wikia.com. Hoe verander ik dit? link: hier. zou zo moeten werken: tibia:w:TibaWiki:Tip/Oct 2008. ^^ Bennie * Praten ^^ 5 aug 2008 18:03 (UTC) ---- Heb alle links aangepast. CCCC, waar AA de taal is (die 2 letterige code), BB de pagina op die wiki, en CC gewoon de vervangende tekst. De link naar de tip vanaf een andere wiki, is :en:TibiaWiki:Tip/Oct 2008. De volgende link zou ook werken, maar is een beetje lang/overbodig,:w:c:Tibia:TibiaWiki:Tip/Oct 2008 --Temahk - Overleg/Talk 6 aug 2008 11:02 (UTC) ---- Fire Damage Hey, Ik heb zojuist een stuk bij het onderwerp "Fire Damage" erbij gezet, maar niet alles. Zo heb ik de beschermende voorwerpen en de monsters die immuun, sterk of zwak voor Vuurschade zijn er niet bijgezet. Dit heb ik niet gedaan omdat die pagina's er allemaal nog niet inzitten, dus kwam mijn manier er een beetje dom uit te zien. :P Maar dit kan ook gewoon in een lijst. Misschien kan dat? Dus dat je die dingen er op dezelfde manier inzet als de voorwerpen en de spreuken enz. MVG, Dry Ice Er is nog niet echt een beslissing genomen om deze lijsten worden opgebouwd. De engelse wiki maakt gebruik van DPL (DynamicPageList), wat heel wat tijd kan besparen. Ik heb vandaag aangevraagd of DPL aangezet kan worden op deze wiki. Wanneer dat gebeurt is, kunnen die lijsten er wel op denk ik. --Temahk - Overleg/Talk 6 aug 2008 15:48 (UTC) ---- Ok, dan hoor ik wel wanneer ik verder kan ;) ---- Die lijst met monsters wordt automatisch opgebouwd, kun jij zelf niet veel aan doen. Je kan natuurlijk wel andere pagina's toevoegen als je zin hebt. Als je iets post op een overleg pagina, onderteken het dan met 4 tildes (~~~~) alsjeblieft :). --Temahk - Overleg/Talk 6 aug 2008 18:28 (UTC) ---- Natuurlijk zal ik helpen. Is er een speciaal gebied nog vrij (dan bedoel ik een categorie van pagina's), of moet ik iemand helpen? Zeg het maar ;). Dry Ice 8 aug 2008 21:44 (UTC) ---- Doe maar wat je het leukste vindt om te doen? Enige wat op dit moment nog niet kan zijn monsters en objecten. Je kan bijvoorbeeld alle andere damage types doen, zoals Ice Damage en Earth Damage. Of mij helpen met de Quests, aangezien ik verwacht daar nog zeker een week mee bezig te zijn. Let wel op dat de Spoiler op een aparte pagina moet! Kijk anders even naar 1 van de andere quests die er al opstaan, om te kijken hoe het moet. Je kan ook Bennie helpen met de NPCs, maar dan moet je even opletten dat we een andere manier gebruiken om de voorwerpen/items weer te geven. Ook kun je de artikelen van de steden toevoegen/vertalen. Nog veel meer.. Kies iets wat je leuk vindt en doe je best! Als je vragen hebt moet je het me laten weten :) --Temahk - Overleg/Talk 8 aug 2008 21:52 (UTC) ---- Als je helpt met NPCs moet je ff zeggen welke stad je doet, dan doen niet per ongeluk iets dubbel :) Trouwens, vet cool dat je wilt helpen! Hoe meer mensen helpen, hoe beter. ^^ Bennie * Praten ^^ 9 aug 2008 05:55 (UTC) ---- Het maakt mij niet uit. Ik zal denk ik eerst wel alle andere damage types doen. Wat ik daarna zal gaan doen weet ik niet. Het probleem is alleen dat ik nieuw ben op Wikia, dus ik snap niet hoe spoilers werken. Misschien weet ik het wel tegen de tijd dat ik klaar ben met Damage, maar voorlopig kan ik dus nog niet helpen met Quests. Dry Ice 9 aug 2008 13:27 (UTC) ---- Favicon Ik las net de link van de introductiepost op jouw talkpage (deze dus). Het lijkt me wel leuk een favicon te hebben. Ik upload nu ff een, om te testen. Kunnen we altijd later nog veranderen, is dat goed? Als je nog suggesties hebt, zeg maar. Wat TibiaWiki heeft is een afbeelding van een tibia mannetje. De outfit met dat wat langere golvende haar. Als deze wiki iets actiever en groter wordt is het misschien handig dat er een paar admins zijn, zou ik dat misschien later mogen worden (is nog geen policy over)? ^^ Bennie * Praten ^^ 6 aug 2008 16:42 (UTC) ---- Favicon: Ja, we moeten een favicon hebben inderdaad. Maar ik heb er nog niet echt over nagedacht, hoe of wat. Als je iets leuks hebt, upload maar, dan gebruiken we die. Totdat iemand met iets spectaculair beters komt. Admin: Ik heb al vaker nagedacht jou sysop te maken, zelfs al een bericht klaar gemaakt om te posten op je talk page. Maar besloten het nog niet te doen, omdat we op dit moment niet druk bezocht zijn. Ik zal je zo sysop rechten geven, en later een policy schrijven. --Temahk - Overleg/Talk 6 aug 2008 16:47 (UTC) ---- Ok, ik heb een pirate outfit met alle 3 de addons genomen. en via deze site het tot .ico gemaakt. Het duurt dus een paar dagen voor je hem ziet. Dankjewel voor de sysop rechten, ik vond het eigenlijk een beetje onbeleefd om te vragen, maar uiteindelijk toch gedaan :) P.S. lol, het eerste verschil dat ik merk is dat ik niet meer lag als ik typ op een grote pagina, had ik eerst wel. ^^ Bennie * Praten ^^ 6 aug 2008 16:56 (UTC) ---- Vind het enorm donker uitzien.. Maar je ziet in ieder geval het figuur erin, en het is geen standaard icoontje meer! Die lag.. Geen idee, heb ik nooit last van, nergens. Als sysop kun je niet zoveel meer (ik kan ook niet zo gek veel). Je kan pagina's verwijderen, users blokkeren, de MediaWiki namespace bewerken.. Pagina's beschermen en bescherming eraf halen.. Lees aub w:c:help:Help:User access levels en gelinkte pagina's als je nog geen ervaring hebt met het zijn van sysop :) --Temahk - Overleg/Talk 6 aug 2008 18:28 (UTC) ---- Ik weet niet, nl is te klein. Ook is het te pixelated, ik ga de favicon ff heel anders doen, from scratch :) Vanmiddag ff aan werken. ^^ Bennie * Praten ^^ 9 aug 2008 05:55 (UTC) ----